brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-
''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' is a fighting game made by In-Verse. Is the sequel of The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle in terms of story progression. The game is for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo Switch and PC. There is also a mobile/portable version like the previous one. The sequel is to be released in mid 2017 in consoles, late the year for the portables and was released in late 2016 in the Arcades first. This is the final Spin-off game of the series. Gameplay Basically the same as the previous Arcade installment, Final Edition. However, it'll add the console versions controls, and capable to transfer the player's gamer card with the results to each console. A new addition to the game is done of the way of a Super Aura, that you can activate during certain seconds, if you are at the limit of your life bar, the Aura lasts longer; The Supers in said form are stronger and the Fantastic Combo Attacks have the same effect. Unlike the first game, this time features an Assist mechanic that can be used the times as is listed, also the team mechanic is back, with the trio plus the assist working. The Mecha battles will be faster due to the reduced size of the mecha roster, now only players can pilot one or two more mecha. Graphically, the game is similar to 3D Dragon Ball: XenoVerse, instead of the 2D Sprite approach of the first Ties of Battle game. The roster gets expanded in terms of assists, with more than 40 to choose from. Plot The effects of the previous story have been set in motion, there was effectively, another being controlling the plan that almost ended the World two years ago, and it reveals something else... The fact that there is another timeline, the one which far worse things happen. Anthem, a supernatural being that was split in two sides, the darker side wants to destroy everything, while the lighter side wants to preserve the world. Anyone -connected with the chosen- who died once, is revived for whenever reason is happening. The FEAST team, alongside the trio of Arcana Warriors that were sent and some of the other parties, join forces with the Light Anthem against this Supernatural abomination Dark Anthem that will set the world in chaos if they don't stop them, everyone is involved in some form or another. The protagonists are Blake, Mondo, Caesar and Snow. Each one with their own viewpoint. The Story Mode is set in four (five in Revolution) arcs: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom, Original Set 2, After Stories, Leap to the Top and Howling Soul. Revolution Mini series A Stranger in Paradise This is a prequel A young woman named Madeleine is a 14-year old girl with a terminal illness and has little to no time to live. So she wants to spend a last time listening to the songs from Black Strings, Leon's band and others. Maddie is kindhearted, a bookworm who had no friends prior meeting the Dangerous Quintet, only talked with her mother, father and younger brother. Sienna and Lucas are shocked that they didn't know Maddie's condition given the latter being bullied and trashed by the other students, later Dio appeared, the son from two Arcana Warriors, lost on Earth as a little kid. The main antagonist of the story turns out to be Divine again, corrupting the students. Due to Maddie being probably a "Arche denizen", and uses said power to save the people who even hated her. Albeit rumors are that Maddie is not what she is. The ending plays Stranger in Paradise. My name is Anonym (Note, this is set in the Other Timeline, which Cadenza comes from) The story is about how Blake Snider, the heroic musician fell into the Dark hands of Anthem on this interpretation. Starting with Rose Belladonna falling into coma a year later after Cadenza was born. Then she gets an unspecified sickness, bedridden of the capacity to everything. Blake later fights Jay, who questions his true desires, even if she held back, she scarred him his right eye, later fights and (presumably) "kills" her friends. The final battle is against Darryl, due to being total opposites. In the hospital, years later Rose wakes up from her vegetative state alongside a 15-year old Cadenza. Blake, now 40, is shocked that she woken up. Before the darkness takes over him, he asks Light Anthem to take care of his wife and daughter, which she accepts. Then a Blake and Rose final encounter happened, the latter crying because she failed as a mother, Blake disagrees. After this. Retires from the industry, he slowly becomes the super-villain musician Anonym. Post credits Cadenza, called by Snow and Linen comes in the past. It's hinted that this version of Blake/Anonym is on late stages of depression. Peaceful Time This section stars Mark as he tells the history about what happened, however, unlike the other sections, Peaceful Time stars in the "new" canon timeline. Is the shortest of the After stories and only has one battle, Mark vs. Joker. And Thorn, a mysterious man, appears telling that he also believes that there's another timeline he couldn't remember of. Characters Original Characters Playable * Rhyme: Dark Side of Anthem, is a deity who took the appearance of a young man after doing a pact with him fifty years ago. Is very well mannered yet very evil in any sense of the word. It really despises and hates what it is 'human' now and wants to end the world at any costs for the corruption made. The final Antagonist of the series and the final boss of the Arcade Mode. Uses urban dancing moves. * Allegro: Light Side of Anthem, is a deity who took the appearance of a young woman after doing a pact with her fifty years ago. Is extremely protective of the humans of the world. She is also bitter about some people destroying the universe that what she created, however she changes said vision much later. She is the final boss for some of the characters on Arcade Mode. Uses artistic dancing moves. * Leon Mercury: A mysterious and stoic twenty-five year old rock star, his intentions are absolutely mysterious, he has an air of superiority, to the point that even Arc stands before him for a yet-to-be disclosed reason seen over the story. His style is a fast rushdown, has three levels with different ranges, He's connected and related to the 'late' Ron Sampson. His name is just an Stage Name. * Camilla Agnès Grace: Fashionista Camilla is one of the followers of Rhyme, her personality is very unstable and ruthless towards men, not for women and her amazons because of past experiences, she uses an axe for fighting and has fast based attacks. She is Cassius' twin sister, taking her name as a Stage Name. * Beltran Camus: He's Rhyme's number three subordinate. He has quite long fingernails due to the fact that he's an altered human. He blames the science for what they have done with his life and now he can't die, but has poison blood inside his body that can be lethal. His personality is insane, albeit his voice often does a lot of rapping, but obsesses over things if he fails. * Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden: A mysterious being who looks like a gentleman, member of the same group as Cadenza, Melody and Reed. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. He uses a cane (magic gun) and is a faster combatant. Has white colored eyes and mostly resembles an old toy, as he has doll joints. * Dr. Rupert Ark/Arc: He's a doctor that has investigated the "Black Blood" experiments since day one, he is serene with his words and is apparently cruel. But is more than fitting in the Anti-villain category instead. He was Mildred's close friend, he has extravagant hair and dull eyes. He's more than capable to create near perfect clones, as he offered Eliza to "revive" Melissa. He uses his shadow attacks and a Alterghost. * Tabitha: Tabitha is a mysterious brunette young woman who talks about mysteries like she knows "everything" and gives pretty dark opinions. She is said to be also a smart mechanic enough to repair her robot unit. She is apparently one of the revived ones that Anthem brought back to life. Not a "legitimate human" by any chance as said by her. * Madeleine "Maddie/Forte" Weissman: Was a 14-year old girl with a terminal illness, she is referred as an "Arche Denizen", as having the powers of the darkness. She was bullied in the school, having no friends. The Dangerous Quintet found about her story and helped her. In the present she is 18 and a notable influencer on the purgatory. * Amir Harrison/Thorn: Originally from Feast in the Land of Nobody. A popular hard rock singer who was formerly an teen idol. He appears to know that there is something mysterious about the new timeline. Has a friend named Celesta. Used to be in the same high school as Blake's. NPC * Caprice Santana: A friendly mission control member of FEAST, she doesn't know too much about of the magic that brings in the world. She talks with Shawn since they are both friends. * Jam Winchester: She is a police officer from Luxendria, strong and compassionate but hates villainy and injustice, her mission is finding the cause of the disasters since 1967. * Rain: Rain is a woman who worked as a model in the Entertainment industry, she is also Leon's manager and a well-respected veteran in battle. She actually is pretty respectful to her juniors and her mentors and the person what admires despite what people would see at first glance. * Amari: A young boy who is appointed to be the next "pope", has the high magic level known to any human and hopes to spread peace around the world, he has blonde and brown hair. * Rayen: Rayen is the deadpan assistant of Amari the future "pope", she obeys everything from him, but in reality, she is the older sister, she has brown and blonde hair. * Anonym: He comes from the same timeline as Cadenza, he doesn't talk, but when he fights, is beyond human. He is one of Rhyme's last followers to enter. * Dio: Mondo and Genesis's son, he appears in two forms. In the regular story as a physically 17-year old teenager, and physically a young 5-year kid in the prequel side story. Because he can't reach his full power yet, he is captured by Kai and Beltran. Arcade Roster (*) Denotes new Characters Total across versions: 57. 58 If counting Dynamo. Total: 27 returning, 9 (7) new = 36 # Blake Snider # Sienna Travers # Eliza Sampson # Jonathan Travers # Gavin Albain # Zelda Grayson # Rose Belladonna # Roger Masters # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador # Mildred Albain # Shawn Grayson # Jazz Milford # Lucas White # Lars Jagger # Irma Sierra # Reflect/Alice von Stroheim # Tristan Cruz # Wilhelm Krone # Aurelius Kruger # Reed # Melody # Cadenza # Adel Albain # Shade Prism 2/Francine Travers # Mondo Kitsch # Ballerina (Snow)/Ballerino (Linen)* # Julius Caesar Travers* # Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood* # Leon Mercury* # Joker* # Camilla* # Beltran Camus* # Genesis* # Orion of Eridanus* # Allegro* # Rhyme* Console/Supreme/Revolution Additions Total: 9 returning, 12 new = 21 # Lloyd Flynn # Anita Sophia Falcon # Freed Lenoir # Letizia Fen Ling # Mariya Azarova # Grant Decker # Ofelia White # Martha Snider/Shade Prism # Rock Donovan Snider # Andromeda of Cassiopeia* # Perseus of Auriga* # Alto* # Rupert Ark* # Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia* # Tabitha Ingrid Evans* # Darryl Anarchy* # Jay/Justice* # Madeline "Maddie/Forte" Weissman* # Brent Lenoir* # Mark Holley* # Thorn* Guest (Free DLC, Switch Edition Starters) Total: 1 guest # Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix (Dream Revolution Saga, Console/Supreme Edition)* Non Playable/Assists Total: 40+ usable assists. # Ron Sampson # Maya Akatsuki # Audrey Tereshkova # Ezio Carter # Violetta Kido # Rain # Deus Ex Machina # Emilia Tremaine # Melissa West # John Grayson # Sabrina Holley-Grayson # Maxima Firestone # Caprice Santana # Natassja Bane # Top Cat Max # Jam Winchester # The Arcana Warriors #* Magus #* Rahibe #* Kaiserin #* Kaiser #* Joe #* Solo and Rosa #* Cart #* Fortunae #* Giant #* Genius #* Cross #* Grim #* Shade #* Dee #* Torres #* Astro #* Lune #* Sol #* Void #* Dio # Claudius # Kai # Divine # Arche # Cornelius Lance Falcon # Sarah Milford # Fernanda "Bernie" Santos # Nicholas "Nick" Morales # Celesta MacDonnell # Amari* # Rayen* # Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution Saga, Console Edition)* # Lancelot Axel Spencer (Re: Vengeance, Revolution Edition)* (*) Unlockable once certain conditions are met. # Ending Episode Mode for once # Ending Episode Mode five times. # Once Dynamo is unlocked or available. # Once you find him in a side quest, also available if you win Fifteen matches on Survival) Mecha * Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Blake) -Ragnarök- * Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Sienna) -Ragnarök- * Type-Z Ragnarök (Eliza) -Ragnarök- * Type-V Ragnarök (Jonathan) -Ragnarök- * Alto Striker Weiss (Gavin) -Zero- * The Beryl (Zelda) -Crystal- * The Ruby (Rose) -Crystal- * Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) -Zero- * Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) -Hybrid- * Rendez-Vous (Mildred) -Zero- * Combat Glass (Shawn) -Crystal- * Quartz (Jazz) -Crystal- * Vivid Fantasy (Lucas) -Hybrid- * Tiger's Eye (Lars) -Crystal- * Green Eagle (Irma) -Zero- * Shin Crimson Velvet (Reflect) -Zero- * Chariot Beast A (Tristan) -Zero- * Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) -Hybrid- * Emperor's Trance R (Aurelius) -Hybrid- * Alzard Golden Claw (Reed) -Zero- * Silver Bell Ring (Melody) -Crystal- * Golden Tooth (Cadenza) -Hybrid- * Sardonyx (Adel) -Crystal- * The World (Mondo) -Arcana- * Heavy Doll (Ballerina) -Ancient- * Super Tank No. 2 (Shade Prism 2) -Military- * Star Saber (Leon) -Zero- * The Fool (Joker) -Arcana- * Galactic Red (Camilla) -Hybrid- * Poison Blast (Beltran) -Zero- * Judgment (Genesis) -Arcana- * Lapis-Lazuli (Orion) -Crystal- * Day Fighter (Allegro) -God- * Night Fighter (Rhyme) -God- * Fire Engine (Lloyd) -Crystal- * Razor Anita Custom (Anita) -Military- * The Smasher (Freed) -Zero- * Violet Bird (Letizia) -Crystal- * Hallbard (Mariya) -Zero- * Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) -Crystal- * Death Fantasy (Ofelia) -Hybrid- * Sky Rider (Rock) -Zero- * Super Tank No. 1 (Shade Prism) -Military- * White Void (Caesar) -Ancient- * Dark Void (Tusk) -Ancient- * Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) -Zero- * The Platinum (Perseus) -Ragnarök- * Bronze Fang (Alto) -Zero- * Dark Virus (Arc) -Hybrid- * Rhodium Megaton (Vela) -Hybrid- * Fresh Pink (Tabitha) -Crystal- * Tic-Toc (Darryl) -Zero- * Justice (Jay) -Arcana- * Fortissimo (Forte) -Ancient- * Super Tank No. 2 Altered (Brent) -Military- * Dragon Mark Custom (Mark) -Hybrid- * Vanishing Reaper (Thorn) -Ragnarök- * Lightning Demon (Dynamo) -Hybrid-* (*) Guest Mech Stages Half of the stages are returning. Here are some of the new ones. New stages # Monster Truck Scene # Back Land (A Capriccio) # New Concert Hall # Eternal Road (Howling Soul version) # Lost Paradise # Gallia Kingdom -Enter- # Hellfire -Volcano- # Altar # Amusement Park # Linoa Board Palace # World Tournament # The Gates of the Otherworld # Deserted City -Nameless- # The Satellite from Farheim # Purgatory -Eden- # Final Bout (Final boss Stage/Unlockable) # Purple Hill # The Age of Harbinger (Unlockable) # Casino Land 2 # Darktown Flashback # Darktown II # Disco Dance in Battlefield (Console Only) # Crystal Time from DRS (Unlockable, Console Only) # Fear and Loathing in Los Valles from R:V (Unlockable, Supreme Only) # Nintendo Land (Switch/Wii U Revolution Only) Old # The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside) # Wrestling Ring # Dancing Stage # Training Stage (Original Training Stage) # The Beach (Day) # The Tiger and Dragon Dojo # Luxendria City # Imperial City Center # Outside of the Central City # New Musica Cathedral # FEAST Hangar # The World (Unlockable) # Paradiso (Unlockable) # Underworld (Unlockable) # Dark Dungeon (Only available in Caesar's Arcade Mode, Unlockable) # Car Station (Revolution Only) # Firestone Laboratories (Revolution Only) Super Aura The Playable Characters will have a Super Aura, a powerful form that aside of sideshow, will give the character powerful skills for a certain period of time, more damage taken, lasts longer and is stronger. # Blake Snider: Blue/Midnight Blue (Super Form) # Sienna Travers: Yellow # Eliza Sampson: Indigo # Jonathan Travers: Violet # Gavin Albain: Red # Zelda Grayson: Green # Rose Belladonna: Orange # Roger Masters: Cerise # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Lavender # Mildred Albain: Crimson # Shawn Grayson: Lime Green # Jazz Milford: Brown # Lucas White: Cyan # Lars Jagger: Flame # Irma Sierra: Viridian # Reflect: Fuchsia # Tristan Cruz: Beige # Wilhelm Krone: Purple # Aurelius Kruger: Dim Gray # Reed: Ebony # Melody: Ivory # Cadenza: Platinum # Adel Albain: Dark Orange # Mondo Kitsch: Onyx/Medium Blue (Super Mode) # Ballerina: Snow # Shade Prism 2: Sapphire # Julius Caesar Travers: Golden # Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Silver # Leon Mercury: Dark Purple # Joker: Ash Gray/Cyber Yellow (Super Mode) # Camilla: Dark Red # Beltran Camus: Poison Green # Genesis: Raspberry/Dark Red (Super Mode) # Orion of Eridanus: Cerulean # Allegro: White # Rhyme: Black # Lloyd Flynn: Imperial Red # Anita Sophia Falcon: Spanish Blue # Freed Lenoir: Lava # Letizia Fen Ling: Mint # Mariya Azarova: Catalina Blue # Grant Decker: Bronze # Ofelia White: Pink # Rock Donovan Snider: Jet Black # Shade Prism: Ruby # Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Teal # Perseus of Auriga: Vermilion # Alto: Gray # Rupert Ark: Azure # Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Magenta # Tabitha: American Rose # Darryl Justice Anarchy: Fire Brick/Cinnabar (Super Mode) # Jay/Justice: Ghost White/Spring Green (Super Mode) # Maddie "Forte" Weissman: Outer Space # Brent Lenoir: Davy's Gray # Mark Holley: Bone # Thorn: Blood Red # Dynamo: Navy Blue Demo 10 Characters plus a boss: Rhyme (as a boss), Leon, Orion, Adelard, Cadenza, Genesis, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Mondo. 10 Mecha: Night Fighter, Star Saber, Angel of Fire, Malachite, Golden Tooth, Judgement, Type-Chaos Ragnarök, Type-Z Ragnarök, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Golem Trident, The World. Mobile/Portable Version Like the first game, it is confirmed as of April 14 that a sequel of the mobile adaptation is in development, continuing the story that is left of the Z Edition game, with a KOF/Skullgirls-esque system. It includes 45 of the 54 characters, with no Assist ones. The Super Aura and the shield change are the only functions available of the new ones. The Story is basically, the re-awakening of Anthem, the herald of creation and destruction that wants to destroy the world, but it will be stopped by Blake and the others, however, three bad guys join Anthem's league, Ark, Beltran, and Camilla. Released in May 10, 2017 in the West, Europe and Australia, and December 21, 2017 in Japan. The Sequel is Referred as The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle - ZZ Edition. Teams Albeit working in teams, Endings are Standalone for each character. Hero Team * Blake Snider and Type-Z Ragnarök * Rose Belladonna and the Ruby * Cadenza with Golden Teeth Sibling Team * Sienna Travers with Type-Y Ragnarök * Eliza Sampson with Type-Cosmos Ragnarök * Jonathan Travers with Type-Chaos Ragnarök FEAST Team * Zelda Grayson with The Beryl * Roger Masters with Verde Bomb * Ameth with Green Bomber: Do-Re-Mi Boy Band Team * Aurelius Krueger with The Emperor R * Gavin Albain with Alto Striker Cross * Wilhelm Krone with Amadeus Requiem Artistic Team * Mildred Albain with Rendez-Vous Alpha * Leon Mercury with Star Saber * Lars Jagger with Tiger's Eye Musical Trio Team * Reed with Alzard Gold Claw * Melody with Silver Ring Bell * Alto with Bronze Fang Arcana Warriors Team * Mondo Kitsch with The World * Joker with The Fool * Genesis with Judgment Galia Kingdom Team * Orion with Lapiz Lazuli * Perseus with The Platinum Runner * Andromeda with Palladium Stampede Music Road Team * Freed Lenoir with The Smasher Exodus * Mariya Azarova with Hallbard * Odysseus with Onyx Heart Tower Titan Team * Irma Sierra and Green Eagle * Shawn Grayson with Combat Glass X * Alice von Stroheim with Crimson Velvet Knight Sports Team * Adel Albain with Malachite * Tristan Cruz with Chariot Beast Advanced * Luke White with Vivid Fantasy Veteran Team * Rock D. Snider with Sky Rider * Shade Prism 2 with Super Tank No. 2 * Anita Falcon with Razor Anita Custom Lady Fighters Team * Vela with Rhodium Megaton * Ofelia White with Death Fantasy * Jazz Milford with Quartz Bad Guys Team * Rupert Arc with Dark Virus * Beltran Camus with Poison Blast * Camilla with Galactic Blue Bosses * Ballerina (Mid-boss) with Heavy Doll * Allegro (Sub-Boss) with Day Fighter * Rhyme (Final Boss) with Night Fighter (Later, powers up) NOTE: Here, Rhyme and Allegro have Different bodies. Story Mode Format : See also: Story Mode The format is different than the first Ties of Battle. With more side stories. * Prologue - Ties of Battle # Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End # Episode 2 - Dark Light # Episode 3 - Illusion and Falsehood # Episode 4 - The Ensemble Vs. Arcana # Episode 5 - Ragnarok # Episode 6 - Bravely # Episode 7 - Aria of Hope # Episode 8 - A last Octave # Episode 9 - Bloodstained Shell # Episode 10 - The War between Gods # Episode 11 - Phobos Slash Deimos # Episode 12 - The Final Act * Epilogue - A new Start After Stories * Part A - Stranger in Paradise * Part B - My name is Anonym (Another Timeline) * Part C - Peaceful Time Real and Fictional Theme Songs * OVA and Console The Third Revolution Theme: Distortion by BABYMETAL * Arcade Theme Song: Dark Stranger. * Supreme/Console Opening Theme: Distorted Idolatry by Rose Belladonna, Melody, Genesis and Tabitha Ingrid Evans. * Ending Theme: BLAST! by Blake Snider, Julius Caesar Travers and Mondo. * Arcade The Third (Revolution) Theme Song: May it hears you judge. and Chaos. * Story Mode Ending Theme: The Blue Flame of Justice! by Blake Snider. * Musical Numbers: This game marks the return of the musical numbers from the Second (The Fourth game had insert songs reused from the First and Second game). The songs are only in English. *# Supreme Song ~ Blake Version (Includes Japanese and Spanish versions) *# Supreme Song ~ Snow Version (Includes Japanese and Spanish versions) *# Supreme Song ~ Caesar Version (Includes Japanese and Spanish versions) *# Supreme Song ~ Mondo Version (Includes Japanese and Spanish versions) *# Blue Flame by Blake Snider *# Eyes of Illusion by Leon Mercury *# Let's Dance into the Battlefield by the Ensemble feat. Melody. *# Lovely eyes by Rose Belladonna *# Reprise of ~Lovely eyes~ by Zelda Grayson *# Justice by Blake Snider *# Reprise of ~Justice~ by Snow *# Into Diva Machina by Sienna Travers, Jonathan Travers and Eliza Sampson. *# Reprise of ~Go Ahead~ by Gavin Albain, Aurelius Krueger and Wilhelm Krone. *# Healing Wounds by Caesar and Tusk feat. Maya *# Reprise of ~Dark Vision~ by Anonym *# Ultimate Attack by Mondo, Joker and Genesis *# Camilla's Song by Camilla and Tabitha *# Band Slam Medley by Various Artists *# Virtual Idol by Dio (Supreme Version only) *# Timeless destroyed by Darryl (Revolution Version only) *# Chaos and Pain by Thorn (Reolution Version only) Fictional Cast List Like the first Ties of Battle game, the second game and the Switch remaster of the first game. The game includes Japanese voice track. There's a Latin American dub made by DINT Doblajes Internacionales in Chile, with the help of Media Pro Com in Argentina and Labo in Mexico. Most of the voices are recycled. * Blake Snider: Johnny Yong Bosch / Sebastián Fernández / Jun Fukuyama * Sienna Travers: Kira Buckland / Ariela Yuri / Yūko Gotō * Eliza Sampson: Caitlin Glass / Maureen Herman / Junko Takeuchi * Jonathan Travers: Grant George / Orlando Alfaro / Takahiro Sakurai * Gavin Albain: Lex Lang / Andrés Skoknic / Nobutoshi Canna * Zelda Grayson: Erin Fitzgerald / Yannina Quiroz / Yū Asakawa * Rose Belladonna: Christine Marie Cabanos / Catalina Muñoz / Rie Kugimiya * Roger Masters: Yuri Lowenthal / Darwin Le Roy / Takashi Kondō * Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Tara Platt / Cecilia Valenzuela / Yuriko Fuchizaki * Mildred Albain: Kate Higgins / Natalia Ríos / Hitomi Nabatame * Shawn Grayson: Steve Staley / Rodrigo Saavedra / Kazuyuki Okitsu * Jazz Milford: Lauren Landa / Carolina Cortés / Ami Koshimizu * Lucas White: Bryce Papenbrook / Abel Musa / Mamoru Miyano * Lars Jagger: Todd Haberkorn / Ignacio Leyton / Michael Shitanda * Irma Sierra: Carrie Keranen / Tatiana Valencia / Eri Nakao * Reflect: Cindy Robinson / Marlene Pérez / Yuki Matsuoka * Tristan Cruz: Liam O'Brien / Ignacio Leyton / Tomokazu Seki * Wilhelm Krone: Keith Silverstein / Mario Olguín / Toshiyuki Morikawa * Aurelius Kruger: Patrick Seitz / Ricardo Maturana / Kōichi Yamadera * Reed: Travis Willingham / Jorge Lillo / Tetsu Inada * Melody: Cristina Valenzuela / Jessica Toledo / Nana Mizuki * Cadenza: Erica Lindbeck / Ximena Marchant / Sachi Kokuryu * Adel Albain: Matthew Mercer / Cristian Lizama / Tomokazu Sugita * Mondo Kitsch: Sam Riegel (Xander Mobus on Extra scenes) / Sergio Aliaga / Jun'ichi Kanemaru * Ballerina: Cassandra Lee Morris / Pabla Hermann / Makiko Ōmoto * Shade Prism 2 / Francine Travers: Bridget Hoffman / Rosario Zamora / Kotono Mitsuishi * Leon Mercury: Kaiji Tang / Rodrigo de la Paz / Ryōtarō Okiayu * Joker: Claudia Lenz / Marcela Solervincens / Umeka Shōji * Camilla: Laura Stahl / María Luisa Benech / Asami Imai * Beltran Camus: Robbie Daymond / Matías Fajardo / Masami Kikuchi * Genesis: Wendee Lee / Javiera del Pino / Fumiko Orikasa * Orion of Eridanus: Michael Sinterniklaas / Felipe Waldhorn / Daisuke Ono * Allegro: Marieve Herington / Bernardita Espejo / Megumi Han * Rhyme: Erica Mendez / Consuelo Pizarro / Mutsumi Tamura * Lloyd Flynn: Crispin Freeman / Abel Musa / Jun'ichi Suwabe * Julius Caesar Travers: Taliesin Jaffe / Jaime Galaz Becerra / Shōtarō Morikubo (Kirk Thornton / Marco Antonio Espina / Shūichi Ikeda - Older) * Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Julie Ann Taylor / Josefina Becerra / Yukari Tamura (Mayumi Tanaka - Older) * Anita Sophia Falcon: Karen Strassman / Laura Olázabal / Miki Itō * Freed Lenoir: Steve Kramer / Rubén González / Tsuyoshi Koyama * Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Marcella Lentz-Pope / Betsabé Gutiérrez / Seiko Yoshida * Perseus of Auriga: Gideon Emery / Carlos Valdés / Katsuyuki Konishi * Rock Donovan Snider: Steve Blum / Rolando Silva / Naoya Uchida * Shade Prism 1 / Martha Snider: Minae Noji / Miriam Torres / Kikuko Inoue * Letizia Fen Ling: Hunter McKenzie-Austin / Carmen Amadori / Ayano Yamamoto * Mariya Azarova: Ali Hillis / Miriam Aguilar / Aki Toyosaki * Grant "Odysseus" Decker: Ben Diskin / Anthony Lagos / Kaito Ishikawa * Ofelia White: Laura Post / Carolina Highet / Megumi Toyoguchi * Alto: David Vincent / Pablo Ausensi / Takeshi Kusao * Rupert Ark: Ray Chase / Enzo Miranda / Daisuke Hirakawa * Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Carrie Savage / Lucía Suárez / Nao Tōyama * Tabitha Ingrid Evans: Mela Lee / Loreto Araya-Ayala / Ai Maeda * Darryl Anarchy: Marisha Ray / Natalia Valdebenito-Ponce / Haruna Ikezawa * Jay/Justice: Amanda C. Miller / Pilar Ahumada / Rie Tanaka * Brent Lenoir: Tony Oliver / Julio González / Hidenari Ugaki * Forte: Veronica Taylor / Bárbara Bustamante / Ari Ozawa * Mark Holley: J.B. Blanc / Karoly Díaz / Takaya Kuroda * Thorn: Billy Kametz / Daniel Streeter / Tomoaki Maeno * Dynamo: Kyle Hebert / Carlos Carvajal / Ken Narita Assists * Maya Akatsuki: Cherami Leigh Kuehn / Vanesa Silva / Kana Ueda * Ron Sampson: Jamieson Price / Sandro Larenas / Unshō Ishizuka * Audrey Tereshkova: Erika Harlacher / Yarbet Venegas / Chie Matsūra * Ezio Carter: Ben Lepley / Arturo Domínguez / Arthur Lounsbery * Violetta Kido: Xanthe Huynh / Karin Cáceres / Sarah Emi Bridcutt * Rain: Michelle Ruff / María Teresa Pinochet / Naoko Matsui * Deus Ex Machina: Darin de Paul and Julia Fletcher / Daniel Streeter and Daniela Palavecino / Kujira * Emilia Tremaine: Stephanie Sheh / Judith Noguera / Kanako Kondō * Melissa West: Julie Maddalena / Viviana Navarro / Sumi Shimamoto * John Grayson: David Lodge / Alexis Quiroz / Kazuhiko Inoue * Sabrina Holley-Grayson: Dorothy Fahn / Carolina Villanueva / Keiko Han * Maxima Firestone: Megan Hollingshead / Silvia Aira / Atsuko Tanaka * Caprice Santana: Tara Jayne / Valentina Letelier / Satomi Satō * Natassja Bane: Barbara Goodson / Maria Doris Cuevas / Urara Takano * Max: Joe J. Thomas / Héctor Almenara / Ryūsei Nakao * Jam Winchester: Laura Bailey / Naomi Shindō * The Arcana Warriors (Archive) ** Magus: Richard Epcar / Tesshō Genda ** Rahibe: Stephanie Sheh / Yūko Minaguchi ** Kaiserin: Julie Ann Taylor / Rei Igarashi ** Kaiser: Paul St. Peter / Ryūzaburō Ōtomo ** Joe: David Vincent / Hikaru Midorikawa ** Solo and Rosa: Christopher Corey Smith and Carrie Keranen / Hideo Ishikawa and Miki Nagasawa ** Cart: Marianne Miller / Romi Park ** Giant: Dan Woren / Kenta Miyake ** Genius: Doug Stone / Norio Wakamoto ** Fortunae: Lisa Ortiz / Sumire Uesaka ** Cross: Yuri Lowenthal / Yoshimasa Hosoya ** Grim: Matthew Mercer / Shō Hayami ** Shade: Karen Strassman / Yurika Hino ** Dee: Patrick Seitz / Tomokazu Seki ** Torres: Misty Lee / Mie Sonozaki ** Astro: Robbie Daymond / Tatsuhisa Suzuki ** Lune: Gideon Emery / Wataru Hatano ** Sol: Michelle Ruff / Chinatsu Akasaki ** Void: Keith Silverstein / Ryō Horikawa * Claudius: Michael McConoohie / Jorge Araneda / Hideyuki Tanaka * Kai: Faye Mata / Noriko Hidaka * Dio: G.K. Bowes / Valentina Olivares / Tomoyo Kurosawa (Adult: Kyle McCarley / Chiharu Sawashiro) * Divine: Spike Spencer / Andrés Sáez / Kōji Yusa * Arche: Mona Marshall / Akiko Yajima * Cornelius Lance Falcon: Doug Erholtz / Susumu Chiba * Sarah Milford: Shelby Lindley / Yū Shimamura * Fernanda "Bernie" Santos: Sarah Anne Williams / Minami Takayama * Nicholas "Nick" Morales: Cam Clarke / Fuminori Komatsu * Amari: Brina Palencia / René Pinochet / Yuka Nishigaki * Rayen: Valerie Arem / Takako Honda * Alexa Maxwell: Kate Higgins (Archive) / Gigliola Mariangel / Motoko Kumai * Lancelot Axel Spencer: Grant George (Archive) / Fabrizio Santini / Masakazu Morita * Ballerino: Griffin Burns / Mayumi Tanaka * Super Anthem: Uncredited* / Mitsuki Saiga * Anonym: Johnny Yong Bosch / Jun Fukuyama * Celesta McDonnell: Celeste Henderson / Sixnalie Villalba / Chitose Morinaga (Voiced by a Brilliant Star Games male employee, voiced by Dominga Falcone in the anime) Trivia * Originally the game was known as "2nd Sign". Still makes the reference as the alternate timeline. * The Anime Cutscenes are made by Studio 4°C and Studio anima. * Like The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom the Japanese Rating is the Mature CERO D (17+), opposed to the CERO C (15+) that the first Ties of Battle received for Violence and some Sexual overtones. * It was almost rated M for Mature in America, but ultimately changed to be rated a high T for Teen. ** The game is currently a PEGI 16 in Europe, a MA15+ in Australia. * This game will have assist characters with different functions. Healing, Joke, stealing energy, etc. * Reflect's moveset is an anagram of Alice's and Sebastian's combined due to the absence of Sebastian. * The Arcana Warriors' appearances are based on their Howling Soul attire rather than their Arcana Warriors appearance. But their alternative costumes are their old attires. * Linen is an alternate costume for Snow with different voice, taunts, animations. Choosing him during the costume select. * The first game had 50 playable characters to choose from, this has 57 characters. Seven more than the original, previously tied with ''Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' which got 58 characters as of Eclipse 2.0. * Dynamo's presence was due to unpredictability and because 2017 marked Dream Revolution Saga's 5th anniversary, and he's the central protagonist of the most recent title, Last Fire. But also appeared in many games as well. His moveset was based in Encore with the Last Fire Additions in the Revolution Edition Update. The mech Lightning Demon (in-story) funded by his Phoenix Dynasty, and he and Alexa are in their mentioned Final: New Game attires for the year set in 2017, and since they were crossed once in a previous crossover. * Lancelot Axel Spencer's presence as an assist aside from being the Re: Vengeance representative, it is because the character represents being part of a In-Verse dark franchise and a musician like part of the motif of the series, getting the most varied assist attacks, also in 2018, Revolution's patch Arcade release, marked the fifth anniversary of the franchise. * Like in all The FEAST Saga Games, the Japanese dub is only available in the JP Console versions, with Only the Arcana Warriors and guest can talk Japanese in all versions in Arcade, PC and Switch Special Edition. * The Guest characters hail due to a tradition of Brilliant, that each Grand Finale, there is at least a cameo of another character. * Valeria from VSRFX was originally planned to be part of the roster, but since she's in Dream Revolution: Last Fire, in exchange of Dynamo being in The Final Act and Alexa being in Howling Soul, it was scrapped. * Vanessa from The Adventures of Vanessa series was planned, but instead she was placed into The Arcana Warriors 2 video game, due to the latter game being more "fitting" and has a more colorful theme. However, she appears as Kali's alternate in Last Fire. * Vlad from Dark Masters of the Night was planned, but scrapped in favor of Lancelot. * Alison was the original representative of Dream Revolution Saga, however, since there was a last minute change, Dynamo made the fray. ** Howling Soul brings Alexa in the fight. * Originally Aylen Faith from Blood & Poison was to be in here. And her model was complete, however it changed to a last minute to be cancelled. * The game was originally more ambitious, having even more story content, characters and DLC which had to be scrapped. According to the director; only 55% of the original idea made in the final game, unlike the 80% of the original Ties of Battle. * The list of retcons: ** Antagonist group is the same, now with Rupert Ark, Tabitha and Anonym joining the Villains. ** Protagonists are Blake, Mondo, Caesar and Snow. *** As such, Caesar and Blake dress on White for the final battle, while Snow and Mondo on Black. ** Character list reduced from 59 to 54 in Console, 57 in updates. ** Robot unit amount decreased. ** NPC’s reduced to the more important ones. ** The three Guests are Dynamo and Alexa from Dream Revolution and Lancelot from Re: Vengeance. Only Dynamo is playable, but the latter two are Assists. Before it was Emily, among others. ** The main couple has changed, now is Blake and Rose just like in canon. This is prominent in ZZ Edition where they are a team with their daughter Cadenza. ** Cadenza as a character no longer turns insane, but stoic instead. ** Rain and Jam Winchester changed completely. ** Rain is now Leon’s veteran Manager instead of his cyborg lover. ** Geoffrey Bell, Brutus and Mr. K were deleted completely, but referenced in as side characters. ** Maya was a Playable character, but switched to Celesta and she is still a boss. ** Fortunae was planned as a playable character, however she was scrapped in favor of Jay's return. ** Alto's origins are altered, instead of being a human, has doll-like joints. ** Allegro wins prominence. ** Cadenza and Genesis lost their protagonists status, same as Sienna but in a minor grade. (Sienna is the fifth and the last main protagonist of the game) ** Nemesis Install is now just an upgraded armor and Blake has a different and unique variation to the Travers-Sampson Siblings. (Before, Sienna just transformed) ** Leon Mercury, Alto, Rain, Camilla, Beltran, Arc, Tabitha, Forte, Allegro and Rhyme are the only new characters to debut in this game. *** Darryl's case is special, she debuted a month later in Leap to the Top!, but she appeared as a boss in Story Mode. ** Story now returns the classical order instead of three parallel stories. Something shorter, but the characters gain prominence. ** New characters named "Tabitha" and "Forte" are introduced. ** Claudius is just an NPC like Guilty Gear’s Chronus. ** Anthem is as strong as first conceptualized, but can be destroyed and the world doesn't end affected, but timelines will be. ** The final battle is still won by Rhyme and Allegro without special forms, but the ending is somewhat more joyful despite some losses. ** Blake was possessed by Rhyme instead of being a clone and the victim of the kiss is Rose. ** Jonathan pilots Ragnarök by default. ** Mighty is now Supreme, while Revolution remains.